SoulClan Challenges
by always-inactive808
Summary: My challenges for SoulClan :3
1. Tears

**Tears.**

"Hey, Lilykit! Come over here!" Pondkit called, standing near the Nursery.

"Coming!" I yell, racing over to my sister. _'This better not be another one of her adventures, Dewstar said our apprentice ceremony will be delayed if we did one again!'_ When I get there, Pondkit is standing next to Fishkit and Lakekit. They're brothers, and our partners in crime as Minnowfoot says.

"Ok, since we are all going to be apprentices tomorrow, why not get a head-start look around our territory? We'll be careful not to get caught again Lilykit, we just want to finish up where we left off!" Lakekit explains excitedly. I think about it for a minuet, than reluctantly nod my head.

"Perfect!" Pondkit chirps, bouncing on her paws. "I found a new secret exit, follow me!" She races off, with us running behind. Finally we catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" I ask in between pants, and she replies in a tone just above a whisper, "Pretend we are playing chase, then we escape one by one. There's a hole behind the Nursery." I nod, and it seems the other two new of the plan since Fishkit already disappeared. Finally, we all escape the RiverClan camp.

"Took you all long enough." Fishkit says with an impatient flick of his tail. "Let's go before they realize we're missing." Then he runs off, the three of us following. Finally, we get to the border we share with what must be ShadowClan, judging from the pine trees. I smell something else mixed with the ShadowClan scent, but pass it off as nothing.

"How does ShadowClan live with all those trees?" Pondkit asks, scrunching up her nose. I shake my head, also scrunching up my nose.

"Can we go back now? They smell terrible." I say, hoping that excuse is good enough. The second scent is getting stronger and I'm scared.

"Fine," Lakekit replies with a sigh, and we turn to head back. Just as we start walking back, something large with russet fur leaps in front if us. _Fox._ And that means one thing. _Danger._ I let out a shriek and try to duck under it as it leaps at us. _Wrong choice._ It grabs me in it's jaws and bites down hard. Through my blurry vision I can make out the other three leaping at the fox, trying to free me. I try to call for help, but my voice is barely above a whisper.

"H-help..." I gasp out, before i start coughing. The fox had dropped me, but I was to weak to move. All I could do was cough and gasp as I struggled to keep breathing. After a few violent coughs, the green grass started to turn red and i could feel myself coughing up blood. _I'm dying._ That was all I could think, _'I'm dying.'_ I was terrified, I could hear the shrieks and yowls of my sister and friends. At one point Fishkit told Pondkit to get help, and soon a pqatrol was there. _They were too late._ I was dying and from what I could hear, which wasn't much, Fishkit was terribly injured as well. Suddenly, my vision blurred to the point I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear, and I felt my body relax. My last thought before I died was _'StarClan, let Pondkit and Lakekit be ok, and let Fishkit recover.'_

 **Timeskip to Warrior Ceremony**

Pondpaw was more excited than ever, but also terribly sad. Lilykit and Fishkit wouldn't be here to get their warrior names as well. Lakepaw, seeming to sense how I was feeling, gave me a comforting flick of his tail. We had both lost our siblings that day, and we both were wounded as well. I tried to comfort myself with thoughts like, _'They're in StarClan now. They're safe.'_ but it still didn't help heal the hole in my heart. _'It's my fault they're dead. I found the exit. I came up with the idea. It's my fault!'_ It took a lot of willpower not to curl up in a ball and cry.

"It's not your fault, and you know that." Lakepaw murmured, trying to comfort me as if he sensed my thoughts.

"But it is! It's my fault and nothing will change that." I say, looking at the ground in despair. Lakepaw just sighed, he knows how stubborn I am. I won't change my mind.

Soon we had our warrior names. It took a lot of willpower not to start crying when I got my warrior name. I'm no longer Pondpaw, I'm Pondlily. Lakepaw is Lakewhisker. The next night, after our vigil, I fall asleep and wake up in a field of flowers. I look around and see her. She looks just like I remember her before her death.

It's Lilykit, her lovely silver tabby fur shining and her blue eyes seemed to glow.

"Hey Pondlily!" She chirped, bouncing up to me.

"L-lilykit..." I stutter, barely believing what I'm seeing.

"Yep! I know you feel guilty for my death, and Fishkit's, but it's not your fault. Even if it was. we forgive you." She said, looking happy. "Besides," She says, cutting me off as I open my mouth to protest that is indeed my fault, "we're equally at fault! You found the exit, but I scented the fox. I didn't say anything, though, because I thought it was ShadowClan. So, please, don't beat yourself up over this. You have to wake up now, but we'll see each other again! By the way," she says as I'm starting to fade away and wake up, her eyes glinting with mischief, "Lakewhisker would be a lovely mate for you."

And with that, I wake up, feeling happier and more at ease than I have since before Lilykit and Fishkit died.

 **A/N: I hope this was good. It probably wasn't but I don't care. So I hope I did this right, two kits did die. Well I think it's good so yeah. I hope you cried :3**


	2. Rotten

**Rotton**

Morningbreeze was terrified. Leafscar, her friend since they were kits and her _mate_ was about to kill her. She looked in his eyes searchingly, but found no mercy. And he could see the terror and betrayal in her eyes. Then, without warning, he attacked. He leaped at her, going straight for the throat.

It was exhilarating.

The feeling of skin ripping as Leafscar slashed Morningbreeze's neck open with his teeth and claws, watching her limp body fall to the ground as her blood stained her lovely pale gey fur and the ground below, her blue eyes glazed over. He expected himself to shrink away in fear, he just killed his clanmate! But instead, he felt something else. He felt great joy in watching her struggle as he killed her. It filled him with a hunger that couldn't be satisfied. He loved the rush as he killed her, and he wanted more.

And more is exactly what he would get.

It was too late to change now, and his fate of ending up in the Dark Forest was sealed.

But as long as he kept killing and felling that rush, he didn't care.

So he just kept killing.


	3. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

Hello. I'm Oddflower, and I'm different as you could probably guess from my name. I'm so different my mother decided my name would be a constant reminder that I'm not normal. At least Rainstar gave me a nice warrior name, although it was clear he didn't want to. I guess it was because he was in a good mood. I'll probably never know. Anyway, my whole Clan hates me, along with all the other Clans. Isn't it wonderful. If my clanmates aren't making fun of me, they're ignoring me. I don't understand why. Is it because I'm different? Yes, it is. It seems stupid in my opinion, I haven't given them a reason to hate me I don't believe. They just can't except that we all are different, wether it's looks or personality. Nocat's perfect, and they shouldn't hate me because I'm imperfect.

And it's not like they bully everycat that thinks or looks slightly different! Yes, there are debates and stuff, maybe even arguments or a couple of cats shunning them, but they always have _somecat._ And then there's me. Hated by everyone, even if they aren't in this clan. I'm pretty sure even StarClan themselves hate me sometimes!

Oh yes, I should probably tell you how I'm different, which is basically listing my many flaws but who cares. Ok, let's begin.

My front left paw is twisted, my left eye is red while the right is dark purple, my fur is uneven, my tail is too short, and my fur is black with silver tabby patches. I honestly think my fur is quite beautiful, but I'm the only one that thinks that. But still, I'm a loyal WindClan warrior to the end. Even though I don't like anycat, I'll do anything for them to except me. But Oddflower, you might be thinking, how are you planning on doing that? Well, my plan is quite simple. I'll show them I'm just as good a warrior as they are!

"Hey, Oddflower? What's it like knowing you'll never be as good as anycat else?" Gorsetail asks with mock interest, growling as I choose to ignore him. He's my main bully, and he hates me the most. It doesn't help that I'm better at hunting and fighting than he is, even if my skills are never appreciated. "What's the matter? Lost your tongue when you lost your littermates?" He snarls. That struck a nerve and he knows it, smirking evilly when my pelt bristles and I channel all my energy on glaring at the ground to refrain from leaping at him.

"Gorsetail, unless you want your ears gone it'd be wise to _leave me alone._ " I say cooly, but I can't help but growl a little at the end. He, instead of taking my advice, circles around me, purposely hitting me with his tail a few times.

"Ooh, is little Oddflower going to stand up for herself? Is she making threats now? Isn't that _cute._ " He says, smirking at me as I unsheathe and sheathe my claws, digging them in the dirt. I had gone out for a walk, and am at the edge of the territory. He must have followed me. _'He's better at stalking than I thought, I didn't know he was here until he made his presence known.'_ I think, trying my hardest not to attack him. _'Proper warriors don't attack their clanmates, calm down. You have to be the best warrior ever, remember?'_

I breathe in and out, relaxing myself. That clearly wasn't what Gorsetail wanted.

"I think I understand why everyone hates you," He snarls in a low voice, sending chills down my spine. "You're just a useless clump of fur that can't do a single thing right! You are terrible at hunting, fighting, and even Harewhisker didn't want you! I guess I can understand, though. Who'd want to be friends with someone who _killed their own littermates?_ "

That was the last straw. I leaped at him, claws out, and attacked. I clawed his face and bit his ear. I raked my claws down his back and he clawed me back. And then, with blood dripping down my cheek standing in front of a scratched up Gorsetail, I realized what I had done. As much as I hate him and no matter how much he deserved it, I had attacked him. My own _clanmate_. He was terrible to me, yes, but I still attacked him. I ran, and ran, and ran. _'I need to get out of here. I don't deserve to be in a Clan. I can't go back.'_ That was all I could think, over and over again. _'I can't go back. I can't go back. Where can I go?'_ I paused after awhile, lost in a forest and exhausted, still bleeding. My first thought was to become a kittypet, but instantly decided against it. What two-leg would want me? I can't go back to the Clans, none of them like me.

"Are you ok?" A voice asks. I whirl around to see a dark brown tabby tom who didn't look at all disturbed by my appearance, but instead worried. _'He... He's worried about me?'_ I was shocked, but managed to nod my head. He had lovely blue eyes that were easy to get lost in if you looked long enough, but I blinked and forced myself not to be creepy.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine..." I stutter out, not at all used to somecat actually being _nice_ to me.

"You're bleeding a lot. Here," He grabbed some nearby cobweb and placed it on my wounds. "I'd use marigold as well, but there isn't any near by. You can come with me if you want.' He said, starting to walk away but turning back to look at me. I tilted my head and thought for a minuet. _'Well, this is my best option no matter how much I hate being helped by this stranger'_ I follow him.

"What's your name?" I ask, it'd be nice to know the name of my helper.

"Bramble. You?"

I think for a second before replying. Should I use my Clan name or a rogue name?

"I was Oddflower, former WindClan warrior. But now I'm Echo."

 **A/N: Gosh I feel like this one was terrible. Not as bad as the last (I CAN'T WRITE IN THIRD PERSON TO SAVE A LIFE DARN IT) but still pretty bad. But then again I am extremely critical of myself. I still think my first one was the best, and that was pretty bad. Oh well X3**


End file.
